


【授权翻译】Buckaroo (by sherlockpond)

by rebecca0830



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Magnetic Strips
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca0830/pseuds/rebecca0830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve完成任务回家后，看到复仇者们正聚在睡着的Bucky周围，打赌在不吵醒Bucky的情况下悄悄给他的手臂上贴上磁力贴。Steve犹豫着不知道是应该加入游戏，还是叫醒他的男朋友。<br/>有趣可爱的展开~</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Buckaroo (by sherlockpond)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buckaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549961) by [sherlockpond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond). 



　　拖着疲劳的身躯走出电梯，Steve Rogers已经准备好回家后躺在软绵绵的床上然后抱着Bucky一同入睡。

　　然而在他走向客厅时，却隐隐听到那里传来轻声的交谈声和咯咯笑的声音。拐弯穿过走廊后，Steve看到了他的朋友们，正围成一圈看着沙发上穿着背心打瞌睡的Bucky。每一个复仇者的手中都握着一把五颜六色的磁力贴，正轻手轻脚地把他们贴在Bucky的金属手臂上，这种幼稚的行为简直让人难以相信他们都已经是成年人。

　　注意到Steve的进入，复仇者们都竖起一根手指放在嘴唇上，警告Steve不要发出声响。Steve不解地看着Bucky手臂上那凌乱贴着的一系列小独角兽和花朵，以及迷你卡通海盗船和各种海洋生物。

　　“我的老天，你们到底在干什么？”他出声问道，复仇者们立刻发出嘘声示意他安静。Bucky微微地挪动了一下，又一个独角兽贴上了他的金属手臂。

　　在Steve小心地走近时，Tony轻靠在沙发上，露出了大大的微笑。

　　“他大概一个小时前睡着了，我们在这里等着你执行完任务回来。然后Barton注意到一个回形针被吸在你家男孩的手臂上。所以我让Coulson去便利店买了一些磁力贴，”Tony轻轻地说。Steve怒视着复仇者们，显然对他们的做法很不满。“得了吧，别那么严肃！我们打赌谁吵醒了他，下一回就得请所有人吃披萨。”

　　Steve怀疑地在他睡着的伴侣和团队间来回扫视。复仇者们都对他露出希翼的神情，显然不想游戏就这么结束。

　　几秒种后，Steve轻微发出一声不满的哼声，然后坐下，围观这个疯狂的展开。

　　Barton将一个小精灵粘在Bucky左肩上的红星那里后，给了Nat一个无声的胜利击掌，然后将注意力转向Steve。Tony递给他一个微型海马，然后眼神扫向睡梦中的前任杀手，他的表情在问“来么？”

　　Steve皱了皱眉。Tony晃动着手中的海马，直到Steve很难保持就这么呆看下去，他轻轻地前倾身体从Tony手中接过卡通磁力贴。当他俯身小心翼翼地将磁力贴贴在Bucky的上臂时，身下的男人从熟睡中微微醒来，半睁开眼。

　　“Steve？”Bucky发出含糊的声音，他仍然困倦不已，眼神朦胧。

　　Steve被吓了一跳，然后用温暖的手抚上Bucky的脸庞。当美国队长被迫急中生智时，其他的复仇者们纷纷屏住呼吸躲在一旁。

　　“Hey，Buck，”他轻声回复，慢慢地Bucky额前一束松散的头发别到他的耳后，抚摸着伴侣的脸庞，希望可以让他重入梦乡。

　　“你回来了，”Bucky睡意朦胧，缓缓地用右手握住了Steve正在抚摸自己脸庞的手。

　　“继续睡吧，Buck，”Steve低语道，在他男朋友的额前温柔地印下一个吻，Bucky几乎无声地轻哼一下，然后闭上眼睛重新陷入了沉睡。

　　房间内的所有人同时呼了一口气。Steve环视他的朋友们。Tony脸上流露着难以置信的表情，Barton将拳头塞入嘴中以防自己发出惊叫，Bruce看上去就要爆发大笑了，而Natasha则用手捂着自己的鼻子和嘴——因为缺氧导致她的脸颊微红。

　　“你是怎么做到的？”她轻声问道。

　　Steve仅仅耸了耸肩，然后快速地摇了摇头。他收回思绪，按计划将海马贴在Bucky的上臂上。

　　Tony看向Natasha，发现她正在低匐着接近Bucky。一个相当大的彩虹磁力贴正握在她的手中。她压低身体避免发出过多的声音，以执行秘密行动的姿势接近她的目标。

　　她吸了一口气，将手探向金属手臂，把彩虹贴在Bucky的手腕那，然后潜行回到团队中。Clint在她耳边私语了些话让她露出微笑，然后他在她的脸颊边轻吻一下。

　　很快他们就用完了磁力贴，现在Bucky看上去就像玩具反斗城将他的左半边设置成了幼儿活动区。

　　复仇者们纷纷互道晚安，然后回去上床睡觉。最后只剩下Steve一个人在场，思考着“卧槽接下来我该怎么办？”

　　经过长时间的内心斗争，他意识到他的最佳选择应该是给Bucky盖上毯子然后让他在这里睡上一整晚。第二阵睡意向他袭来，他给Bucky盖好毯子后回到自己的床上，拉上被子，很快就进入了梦乡。

　　***

　　第二天早上，一股强烈的胶水的味道弥漫在房间中。皱了皱鼻子，Steve走到前厅，看到他放在桃花心木架子上的盾牌上满满地覆盖了一层卡通磁力贴。Steve带着清晨的睡意有些迷糊地走向自己的盾牌，本以为能够轻轻拨开那些磁力贴，然后他就知道自己错的有多离谱。盾牌的旁边放着一瓶已经空了的强力胶和一张便条，上面的每一个字母都是大写加粗的正体：

　　“今晚你睡沙发！如果下次我再被称为‘BUCKAROO’，我就不是仅仅在你的盾牌上黏上强力胶那么简单了。”（原文："YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT AND IF I GET CALLED 'BUCKAROO' ONE MORE TIME I WILL DO MORE THAN JUST SUPERGLUE THEM TO YOUR SHIELD."）

　　Steve发出一声微小的轻笑，直到他马上意识到那些卡通形象可能再也没法从他宝贵的武器上弄下来后，他笑不出来了。

　　把盾牌扔给Stark然后得到 “没事，它们会在晚上脱落的” 的承诺后，Steve出发去附近的公园，他知道那是Bucky在试图冷静的时候会去的地方。这让他想起过去自己也喜欢在大自然中寻求宁静。

　　看到了自己想要寻找的那位愤怒的男人，Steve甩开自己脑袋中的瞎想，然后坐到对方的旁边。

　　“我真的很抱歉，”Steve开口，不知道接下来该说些什么。

　　“你总是正确的！你怎么会有错呢！”Bucky生气地说道，不去看金发男人的眼睛。

　　Steve想握住Bucky的手，但对方拒绝了。这让Steve的心微微下沉。

　　“你知道我是多么讨厌别人碰触我的手臂。我厌恶它因为我知道这不是我，它不属于我。这是另一个我，它属于那个人，但我又不得不保留它，”Bucky缓缓地说，仍然拒绝看向Steve的方向。

　　“Buck，我知道，但这仅仅是开个小玩笑。我当时刚从一个高强度任务中回来，感到很疲惫，所以我就默许了找些乐子的行为，”Steve把手放在Bucky的膝盖上，说道。黑发的男人扭过头来，看到Steve诚恳的眼神。

　　“我是个白痴，我真的很抱歉。我应该阻止他们的。”

　　Bucky哼了一声，暗示他同意Steve所说的话。

　　“但是我真的没把你的手臂看作手臂以外的如何东西。它是你的一部分，这意味着我也爱它。不管它是什么做的又或者在你之前它属于谁。我会永远爱着你的，”Steve诚恳地说道，双手抚摸上Bucky的脸庞。

　　“也许我是有点反应过度了，”Bucky承认，嘴角微微翘起。

　　“不管如何。也许你是的。但这现在并不重要。重要的是我们两之间一切都好，”Steve说道，深深地注视着Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛。

　　“我们和好了。”Bucky回答，倾身拉住Steve给了他一个快速的吻。

　　“太好了，”Steve咕哝着“提醒我应该再来一次”，再次印上Bucky的唇加深了这个吻。

　　他们在公园的长椅上坐了一会儿，一起看着这个世界，假装已经融入了它。但如果他们都诚实的话，会告诉你融入这个世界是一件十分无聊枯燥的事情。他们更喜欢他们现在拥有的生活。

　　END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者语：噢，对了，我知道Bucky的手臂不是磁性的，这只是我突发奇想的小设定，希望大家喜欢！


End file.
